Quand Remus Lupin s'ennuie
by nesache
Summary: J'écris énormément d'histoires sur ce personnage et toutes ne rentrent pas dans mon recueil WTF. Je les caserais donc là. Ce seront pour la plupart du temps des petits os se déroulant dans la période vide de 12 ans dans la vie de Remus et ses déboires avec la société magique.
1. petit oiseau martyrisé

J'avais 6 mots à caser dans l'ordre.

Plume - Le monde - Misanthrope (Qui hait le genre humain.) - Cascade - Silence Mot bonus : Extra-terrestre

OoO

Il caressa tendrement les plumes du vivet doré niché dans sa main. A quel moment le monde était encore partit en vrille ?

C'était la question qu'il se posait maintenant à chaque problème, à chaque injustice dont-il était témoin, et il tentait systématiquement d'y répondre froidement, sans chercher à juger. Seulement à faire de son mieux pour réparer.

Première étape : les faits.

Un vivet doré a été battu. Encore aurait-il fait parti d'un élevage et négligé par des gens peu scrupuleux n'y aurait-il eu là qu'une chose, certes horrible, mais aussi affreusement banale.

Mais non, celui là appartenait à un particulier et avait été frappé.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce type est un connard. Non, fermons nous aux émotions et réfléchissons. Qui frappe les oiseaux ? Les gamins qui confondent les pigeons avec des ballons de foot ? Le propriétaire n'est pas un enfant, c'est un vieux bâ...misanthrope isolé au fin fond du Surrey. Un dresseur un peu trop zélé ? Peut-être. Mais de ce qu'il en avait vu pendant sa période d'espionnage, l'oiseau était peu sollicité dans la maisonnée. Dernière possibilité : Le vivet était sous loué à une équipe de quidditch d'un club radicale et sectaire et que Remus les déteste et qu'il les hais et qu'il va cesser tout de suite son monologue mentale sur le pourquoi, quand, comment puisqu'il sait DÉJÀ que tout ça c'est pour satisfaire les besoins sadiques d'une équipe de pseudo sportifs au sang mon cul qu'il est pur.

Maintenant nouvelle question, pourquoi se retrouvait-il en cellule à leur place ?

Parce que, 1, il est un loup garou. 2 Oui il a volé l'oiseau mais il n'était pas légal de le détenir en premier lieu. En plus si les aurors s'intéressaient vraiment à son ami à plumes, ils auraient songé à le reprendre plutôt que de le laisser dormir dans la main du supposé coupable. 3 il est un loup garou 4 Cette bande de sectaire a au moins 3 troufions bien placés au ministère. 5 il est un loup garou.

Le problème avec cette lycanthropie pensa t-il soudainement, c'est qu'il possède le même statut juridique que le petit oiseau. Ils seraient bien capable de l'accuser de tentative de meurtre sur un égale plutôt que de maltraitance sur une créature. Peut-être lui filera t-on la cellule en face de Sirius…

-T'es libre Lupin, Fol œil vint ouvrir sa cellule le visage aussi fermé que d'ordinaire, seul son œil magique remuant paresseusement dans son orbite indiquait pour qui le connaissait bien, une certaine forme de soulagement.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu étais avec Dumbledore au moment de récupérer le zoziau.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Je ne vais pas contester.

-Manquerait plus que ça.

Dumbledore. Pourquoi il aimait ce type ? 1 il a toujours un bonbon au citron à lui proposer. 2 il l'a accepté à Poudlard. 3 il lui donne des faux alibis. En fait une cascade de superlatifs lui vinrent en tête. De quoi écrire l'hagiographie du grand homme.

Fol Œil le ramena à l'entrée du ministère en silence, où on lui rendit sa baguette. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement miteux du Yorkshire.

-Le piaf Lupin.

-Oh, il caressa une dernière fois le petit oiseau qui lui asséna un affectueux coup de bec dans son sommeil et le déposa délicatement dans la main rugueuse du chef des aurors.

Celui ci le regarda pensif.

-T'es un drôle d'extra terrestre gamin.

-Malheureusement je me sens trop terrestre des fois.

-Te fais pas d'illusion, je suis sûr qu'il y a une belle bande de salauds sur Mars.

-Ne dis jamais ça devant un centaure.

-Maintenant tais toi et écoute, la prochaine fois tu sauves ta propre peau avant celle des autres.

-J'essaierai.

-Bien.

-Je ne promets rien.

-Vigilance constante !

-Promis.


	2. remonks

Traduction de la chanson d'Iris (Only red is missing) qui sert d'inspiration pour ce texte.

(Musicalement c'est pas mon truc mais on s'en fout)

Il ne manque que le rouge

Je dois repeindre ce monde si terne  
Avec la brillante force de ma volonté et de mes envies […]

Il est trop tard pour faire demi tour

Je ne renoncerai pas aux désirs de mon coeur

Mes rêves me montrent toujours plus d'atrocités

Et à chaque fois que je me réveille

Je perds une partie de moi-même

A moi de la retrouver et de continuer mon chemin

AU (la romance arrive un chouilla plus tôt que dans le canon)

OoO

Au camp même le vert des arbres ne suffit pas à donner de la couleur à nos vies. Tous les enfants sont partis et ne reste ici que l'avant garde de Greyback. Une bagarre éclate dans le cercle que nous formons instinctivement à l'heure des repas. Je ne lève pas la tête et je l'aurai à peine remarqué si l'un d'entre eux ne s'était pas mis à poignarder l'autre et que le sang resté sur la lame n'avait pas giclé sur ma joue à la fin de son geste.

Je prend plus de recul et recommence à mâcher mon poulet machinalement.

Quelle couleur avait les cheveux de Tonks la dernière fois ? Pas son rose habituel. Un vert bleu je crois, comme l'eau des îles du Pacifique.

Blonde quand vient le printemps, bleu lorsqu'elle fatigue, vert quand elle a trop d'énergie...En fait je me rend compte que si il y a bien une couleur que j'ai peu vu chez elle c'est le rouge. J'essuie ma joue. Rouge sang lorsqu'elle est en colère.

Mais Tonks ne se met plus en colère.

Tonks n'a même plus cette énergie.

Je me force à regarder la bagarre dans laquelle quelqu'un d'autre a remplacé le blessé, parti littéralement lécher ses plaies quelque part. Ces gens qui se plaisent tant à ressembler au loup... Ce n'est pas la nature qui lime les dents de Greyback et la bagarre à laquelle j'assiste n'est pas la rencontre de deux animaux gracieux et fiers mais une simple dispute d'ivrognes pitoyables, à peine capable de rester debout à seulement un jour passé la pleine lune.

Je n'ai jamais cru à cette histoire d'embrasser le loup mais j'ai longtemps pensé que ces gens étaient les miens, que nous partagions la même souffrance.

La vérité est que je ne comprends personne dans ce camp.

Je me lève doucement, comme pris dans une transe et part marcher aux abords des tentes avant de transplaner.

Je débarque dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, et le brusque changement d'environnement me sort de ma rêverie.

-Lupin ne reste pas planté là !

Alastor sort de l'ombre et attrape mon bras. Je suis juste devant la tête du sanglier et m'insulte intérieurement pour n'avoir pas pensé à transplaner dans un endroit plus anonyme.

-Dora, où est Dora ? Mon cœur demande.

-Un problème ? Dit-il en sortant sa baguette, le ton urgent.

-Non, je sursaute. Non je…

Fol Oeil fronce les sourcils quelques secondes avant de fixer ses deux yeux sur moi en réalisation.

-Lupin. Elle est au trois balais dans sa chambre. Le coup de pied au cul que je me retiens de te donner depuis six mois t'y mèneras plus vite si tu le souhaite.

-À pied donc.

-Change d'avis en route et je te fais manger ma jambe de bois.

Les trois balais sont bondés. Je fais mon chemin vers Rosmerta, heureusement une des seules commerçante de Pré au Lard qui ne m'avait pas banni de son établissement après la révélation de ma lycanthropie.

-Remus, je te sers ?

-Non...

-Je te l'offre, ordonne t-elle presque en me passant en revue avec une grimace.

Je m'arrête perplexe quelques secondes. C'est un mauvais timing pour me rappeler ma pauvreté.

-J'ai besoin de voir Tonks.

-Elle est malade.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de la voir, j'insiste en parvenant à ne pas trahir mon désespoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-C'est...général. Elle n'est pas en forme.

-S'il te plaît…

Elle soupira. Je sais bien qu'en principe, elle ne se permet même pas de révéler le nom de ses clients, encore moins leurs numéros de chambres.

-Porte 204 et ne t'avise pas de la rendre plus mal.

Je courus dans les escaliers et arrivé devant la porte, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je suis présentable ? Je check rapidement. Non. Tant pis. Je toque et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

-Fiertalon dégage !

-C'est Remus, Tonks, je dis la voix rauque.

-Re...

Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase. Je me demande si ses cheveux ont commencé à devenir rouge avec d'abandonner comme elle.

-Je rentre, je finis pas annoncer.

-T'as pas la clé.

-J'ai une baguette.

-T'as pas mon contre sort.

-Tonks je t'aime.

Il y eut une minute de silence.

-Toujours pas ?

-Il va falloir argumenter un peu.

Je me laisse glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol et tente de faire le tri dans mon esprit. J'ai saboté ma mission chez les loups-garous en venant ici, je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur le fait que les gardes m'aient vu partir.

Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière à présent.

-Tu ne te sens plus trop vieux pour moi ? Trop pauvre, trop dangereux ? Demande t-elle et je n'aime pas la lassitude que j'entends.

-Si.

-Alors vas-t'en.

-Dora ces sentiments ne disparaîtrons jamais, je dis doucement. Je ne suis pas très fort pour les déclarations alors je vais juste tenter une explication. Il y a…

Je regarde ma montre.

-...un peu moins d'une demi-heure de ça, j'ai recommencé à voir les couleurs.

Elle ne dit rien. Je sens que je suis parti pour faire un long monologue.

-Et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je les avais perdu tu sais. Les arbres étaient verts mais...c'était très théorique, la réincarnation de Picasso en oiseau serait passée par là pour tout redécorer que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. J'aurai complètement snobé un arbre métamorphomagus…

Un grand bump fait vibrer la porte. Je suppose qu'elle m'a balancé une de ses chaussures.

-Finalement le rouge est revenu, je l'ignore génialement, mais j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte que j'étais en train de mourir. Tu vas me dire que j'ai accepté cette mission suicide pour ça et je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas une perspective qui me dérange la plupart du temps…

De nouveau, je ne sais pas continuer et j'opte pour une question très simple.

-Tonks, est-ce que tu vois les couleurs ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes en vie pour me sauver imbécile ! Pleura t-elle.

Je souris.

-Je t'aime, je répète. Vivons ensemble. J'ai décidé que le meilleur moyen pour partir de tes pensées était d'attendre que tu expérimentes à quel point je ne te mérite pas. Quitte à y passer pour cause de chagrin d'amour, autant que cette histoire tue le moins de monde possible.

-C'est l'argument le plus pourri que j'ai jamais entendu, dit-elle et mon sourire grandit parce que je la sens énervée.

Elle ouvre la porte avec violence.

-Tes cheveux sont rouges.

-Tu as du sang sur la joue. Si je te fais un contrat stipulant que tu n'as pas le droit de changer d'avis sur ton engagement dans notre relation, tu le signe ?

-Bien sûr...puisque c'est toi qui va me quitter.

-Considère nous mariés.

Et soudain je suis fatigué de parler. J'entre dans sa chambre et je l'embrasse.

Il y a une heure j'étais mort et maintenant, je pleure de soulagement avec elle et contre elle, diluant le sang encore présent sur ma peau.

Pars en paix, petite tache de couleur temporaire, j'ai enfin trouvé le ton de mon éternité.

OoO

Alors pour ma défense, la chanson proposée inspirait de la guimauve et ça craint et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher et je poste du niiiiiiiiiiiais.

Ouin ouin.

Pleure.

Non sans dec je voulais pas poster ça, j'ai juste un tempérament autodestructif.


End file.
